


always be my baby

by tomorrows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a bit of smut, harry has baby fever, harry is louis' baby, minor mentions of the rest of the boys/jay and anne and paul and lou and caroline, mpreg meets future fic meets mostly canon let's be real, whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrows/pseuds/tomorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' baby.<br/>Harry also wants Louis' babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short drabble for myself that i just wrote now in like 4 hours but GOD LIKE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN DYING FOR THIS FLUFFY SMUTTY PIECE OF SHIT (i have) (someone had to)
> 
> title's from (obviously) mariah's song
> 
> inspired by [this](http://tornorrows.tumblr.com/post/68006016456) aka harry has baby fever
> 
> feel free to talk to me [on tumblr](http://tornorrows.tumblr.com)

Harry's wanted babies for as long as he can remember. Louis knows this.  
  
Partially because they've discussed the subject of finally settling down on multiple occasions, but mostly because Harry lights up like a Christmas tree any time there's a baby in the room.  
  
It's not like he has to convince Louis to have babies - Louis wants mini versions of Harry running around just as much as the next person - it's just a matter of time until they can, with their schedules and all. Louis doesn't want to be forced to pick between his career and his family, and he refuses to settle for some shoddy compromise that involves sacrificing his baby's childhood for his own career. And taking their baby on tour is just out of the question, really, so.  
  
It's not out of the question for Harry, though. He's seen Lou and Caroline raise their kids while traveling across the world and he knows it could work. They've got an amazing crew with them, the same exact people from when they first started, so he knows any Tomlinson baby on board would be treated like royalty.  
  
Harry can personally guarantee that.  
  
***  
  
Harry's wanted to get pregnant for as long he can remember. Louis knows this.  
  
On more than one occasion Harry's purposely gotten Louis so lust-drunk that he'd nearly forgotten to use a rubber. And each time, when he'd finally gained some sense of control just long enough to put on a condom, Harry would huff indignantly and bury his face in the mattress. And then he'd get the pout fucked out of him, so it's not always bad, he thinks.  
  
Harry's never been on birth control. He doesn't care much for condoms, either - Louis' his first and his only, anyways. And as much as Harry is an avid fan of receiving one of Louis' life-altering blowjobs, he'd much rather get fucked until he's red and panting and crying. And full of Louis' come.  
  
He's never even tried to hide the fact that he wants a Tomlinson baby growing inside of him, either. He's coyly mentioned it in more than enough interviews for Louis - and the entire world - to get the point.  
  
After they'd gotten married they'd agreed to just one an interview, with Sugarscape nonetheless, (" _it's like an homage to mini us, innit?_ ") because they'd wanted something light and fun after fucking nonstop off the coast of Australia for two weeks straight.  
  
It all sounded much better in Louis' head, inviting some of the girls from Sugarscape over during tea with a sex-hazy Harry by his side. Quite literally, Harry had slurred his words the entire time, purring every time Louis spoke, and nuzzled his face in the crook of Louis' neck for a cuddle mid-sentence, every other sentence.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this," Louis apologizes about an hour in with red cheeks, "Afraid Harold here's..."  
  
"Sexed out?"  
  
Harry barely suppressed his giggle into Louis' chest, squirming on the couch.  
  
He's ready to be fucked again and Louis groans, because this boy's insatiable. Even though they've been back from their honeymoon for over a week now, they've yet to leave the house since their arrival. It's been an extended honeymoon, really, and Louis doesn't even know how Harry can walk anymore. They're running out of groceries and Harry never lets him leave the bed long enough to get fresh air. He's starting to worry that his own penis may or may not fall off.  
  
"We're trying to get pregnant," Harry blurts out excitedly.  
  
The girls, Ellie and Rachel, straighten up at "the P word" - as Louis refers to it.  
  
"Pregnant?" Ellie squeals.  
  
Harry removes his face from Louis' chest and sits up, preening at the attention like a newborn kitten.  
  
"Yeah, I want a ton of baby Tommo's running around the house," he drops his palm on Louis' thigh and crosses his ankles, "I've even picked out some names already!"  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Louis mutters under his breath.  
  
That's when it'd all gone downhill and Sugarscape had posted a ten page article later that week about _The Tomlinson Bunch!_ filled with photoshopped pictures of Louis and Harry with babies. Page after page of babies with curly brown hair and pink lips and blue eyes. Little girls with chestnut locks and wide, green eyes and deep dimples. Harry had printed out the entire article and framed it - in the nursery he'd started working on five months ago right after Louis had proposed.  
  
***  
  
Harry's trying to get pregnant. Louis knows this.  
  
They're about to go on tour again, still have about a week of rehearsals left, and even their honeymoon - which had officially ended a month ago, but really ended two weeks ago - didn't manage to fuck the baby fever out of Harry.  
  
Louis doesn't know, but Harry's been doing his research. He's been testing out different foods and positions and times of day that apparently help with fertilization. Just this morning he'd demanded to be fucked with his head hanging off the bed and legs up in the air, lemon in his mouth. Louis had only agreed because his husband's neck and chest were flushed red and he was already victim to the reliable morning boner - which Harry _always_ takes full advantage of.  
  
On Friday, their last day of rehearsal, the entire band and crew and team goes out to celebrate. They pack into an empty pub and set up karaoke and darts and Harry gets Louis absolutely, spectacularly drunk. He fills him up with pink and purple and turquoise martinis, so proud of himself while he remains completely sober. He's got plans for tonight and if they're going to be executed precisely, he's going to need sobriety on his side. And the complete opposite for Louis.  
  
"I'm so drunk!" Louis yells when he saunters over to Harry by the bar. He left about 20 minutes ago to dance raunchily with Liam, but he's back now and the alcohol's got him hiccuping and then giggling at the sounds he makes.  
  
Harry passes him two more shot glasses overflowing with tequila.  
  
He watches with mirth in his eyes and pupils blown wide, placing a lime slice between his lips and sprinkling salt into the hallow of his collarbone. Louis, on the other hand, claps excitedly and goes straight for the tequila. He downs them at the same time, aim a little off and the sticky substance dripping down his chin.  
  
"Come to me!" Louis shouts happily over the sound of Paul drunkenly belching _God Save The Queen_ with Niall.  
  
He grabs Harry by the soft cotton of his shirt and immediately licks a fat strip across his collarbone, wet tongue absorbing the salt. Harry moans breathlessly as Louis pushes his back further against the bar counter and begins to suck open-mouthedly at Harry's damp skin. He alternates between nibbling and licking and by the time Louis' successfully left bruises all along Harry's left collarbone, the lime slice has long slipped from his plump lips.  
  
Harry's not sure he's going to make it through the night.  
  
"Home," he pants into Louis' mouth, "Now. Need you now."  
  
He slips his hand into Louis' back pocket and grabs his wallet, slipping a hundred out and slapping it on the counter. If he's got anyone to thank for the future of their family, it's this pub.  
  
They make it home in less than 15 minutes, only because Harry promises to pay the cab driver twice as much the faster he drives. That and Harry can't imagine having two world-famous popstars nearly fucking in the backseat is something any cabbie should have to bear at two in the morning.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Harry moans into Louis' wet, sticky mouth when they finally make it to the bedroom. They're naked already, clothes thrown off as they made their way up, and Harry is ready to be fucked.  
  
More importantly, he's ready to be pregnant.  
  
He crawls onto the bed excitedly and flips onto his back, eyes focused on Louis' blurry figure crawling between his legs in the dark.  
  
"Gonna fuck you so well, baby," Louis promises. "Won't be able to walk all week. Everyone at the shows's'gonna know how well my baby takes it."  
  
Harry moans, cock fattening up and pulsing hotly against the too-warm skin of his abs. " _Lou_ ," he pants, "Please. _Please_."  
  
Louis latches his hot mouth to the natural jut of Harry's hips, right cheek and soft hair just barely brushing against Harry's cock. He moans loudly as Louis sucks at the skin and bites with his sharp little teeth, licking over the bruise when he feels Harry's cock twitch by his face. He doesn't stop, though, just continues sucking with his thin lips until it starts to hurt beautifully for Harry, who tugs at Louis' hair until his husband moves across his body to leave the same bruising kisses all along his hips.  
  
He ignores Harry's cock entirely, hot breath just not nearly enough, but Harry lets him. Instead he moves his hand to grab the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Louis crawls up higher, cock brushing against Harry's and making them both freeze and gasp for a second before they continue. Louis wraps his lips across Harry's nipple and Harry coats his fingers on one hand with lube and tugs at Louis' hair with the other. As Louis sucks onto Harry's thick, perked nipples, Harry lifts his hips against Louis' and presses his fingers teasingly at his rim. He shudders when he rubs his thumb in circles and stretches his legs to plant his feet flat and bracket Louis' hips.  
  
"F-fuck," Harry moans as Louis pulls off one nipple and blows a cool breath. He moves to the other and the second Louis bites his teeth into his overheated skin, Harry pushes his index finger inside. It's nowhere near enough, but Louis' cock twitches against his at the moan that slips from Harry's mouth, so he immediately pushes in another finger.  
  
"Stretch yourself for me, baby," Louis commands between kisses, "Make yourself feel good, love."  
  
So Harry begins stretching his fingers and pushing them in deeper, as deep as he can, until he needs more and presses in a third. Louis blows a breath on his left nipple and two open-mouth kisses to the smaller ones before moving to sit on his haunches and watch Harry open himself up hungrily.  
  
"So beautiful," he exhales, " _God_ , you're so beautiful."  
  
Harry feels his skin burning up at the attention and he wants to make this good for Louis, too. He wants Louis to feel as good as he does, so he pushes his hips down against his fingers and - fuck it, he thinks. It's a tight stretch but Harry pushes in a fourth finger and groans deeply at the burn, unable to stop panting Louis' name as he fucks onto himself.  
  
"N-n-need you, Louis," he gasps, "Louis. Lou. _Lou, please_."  
  
His body feels so hot and Louis is so far away and he needs his husband so bad it hurts. He tries to grab at him with his free hand, but Louis doesn't move. The moonlight shines dimly through the windowpanes and Harry can just barely see his blurred figure, but Louis' eyes are glowing, absolutely predatory in the darkness.  
  
"Fuck me," Harry begs, voice breaking and eyes nearly brimming with tears. His cock is so hard and neglected, but Harry doesn't want to touch himself, not tonight. He wants to come from just the feeling of Louis pulsing inside him, but if he doesn't happen any time soon Harry may just cry himself into an orgasm, four fingers deep inside him.  
  
The angle is starting to make his wrist hurt and that only makes Harry's eyes water up more. He drops his free hand to roughly pinch his nipples, the pain causing a guttural moan to slip from his lips. Through hooded eyes his watches as Louis lightly moves his hands to wrap around his hips experimentally. His hands line up with the bruises he'd left on his husband earlier and Harry knows what's going to happen, but that doesn't make it any less good. Louis presses his thumbs into the bruises without mercy and Harry slips up, the pain in his nipples and his hips and his neglected cock finally causing his eyes to let go of their tears.  
  
He doesn't have a second to react - or accept the fact that he's crying in bed, again - before Louis pulls his hand out of him with one of his, slicking himself up with the other and lining up. Without warning he slams himself inside of Harry, all the way down, until he bottoms out and his hips push into the flesh of Harry's cheeks where he clenches viciously around Louis.  
  
"Shit," Louis groans, torso falling over Harry's and burying his face into his husband's neck, "Fuck, baby, still so tight."  
  
"Move," Harry demands, though his voice still cracks because the tears have not yet stopped.  
  
For once, Louis listens and moves his hips in circles, letting Harry adjust to his thickness, before pulling all the way out only to slam back in. From there he continues to fuck into Harry, quickly and as deep as he can, tilting his hips to aim at Harry's prostate. He knows when he's found it because Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist immediately and cries out his name, blunt nails digging into his back. He keeps that position then, thrusting back in with full force every time he almost fully pulls out, feeling Harry's cock twitch with every push. Harry locks his long, long legs more tightly around Louis and pulls him closer. The lack of space between their hot bodies makes it so that they brush against Harry's cock on every thrust, finally giving him the friction he's needed all night.  
  
When he's close - and he knows Harry's only a few thrusts away - he moves his head to wrap his lips around Harry's puffy, abused nipples again. He quickens his pace mercilessly, the slap of their skin echoing in the bedroom, and pushes two fingers alongside his cock. The stretch has Harry whimpering and shutting his eyes tightly as Louis pounds into his prostate three, four more time and he comes, cock untouched and come painting his sweat-slick stomach all the way up where Louis' mouth is still attached to his nipples. When Louis feels Harry's hot come hit his cheek his resolve stutters along with his hips and he comes endlessly, cock pulsing hot and deep inside Harry, condom long forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Harry's pregnant. Louis knows that.  
  
Harry doesn't. They're three months into their fourth world tour and Louis is absolutely positive that Harry is pregnant. His husband's not got any morning sickness (yet), but his skin is glowing and his belly's just barely bulging out, despite his daily runs and weekly yoga sessions.  
  
Harry's never properly been around a pregnant person before, is the thing. Caroline only started touring with them after her boy was born and they didn't know Lou properly when she was with Lux. There's Louis' mum, who had twins just two years back, but they were on tour for most of her pregnancy.  
  
Harry's never properly been around a pregnant person before, so Harry doesn't know that he's got a baby Tomlinson blooming inside of him.  
  
That is until one night after a show somewhere in the middle of Sweden when Zayn asks Harry if he's pregnant, by any chance. They're at a rest stop on the way to a hotel a few hours east, and Harry is staring at fruit cups.  
  
"What?" he asks, a little breathless.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Zayn repeats, quieter this time. "You kind of... Look it. No offense, or anything. Louis just keeps saying that you're, like, glowing and shit."  
  
Harry looks down at his belly and then up at Zayn. He doesn't think he's showing, not really. Being on tour always makes him gain a few pounds, is all. And of course he's noticed the tweets and gossip rags all suggesting that Harry's either letting himself go or carrying, but they're always there no matter what. He's not really had a chance to sit down and think about yet, constantly being rushed from one country to another and all. There's just no chance he could be pregnant, he thinks...  
  
"Am I pregnant?"  
  
Zayn must've moved at some point because he throws a pregnancy test at Harry from a few aisles away and shouts, "Let's find out, mate."  
  
***  
  
Harry's pregnant. He wants the whole world to know that.  
  
He starts with Louis, only because when the test comes out positive he bursts into tears and Zayn gets worried so he calls Louis over. Which is a little unnecessary because the entire stop can hear Harry bawling his eyes out in this dingy bathroom in the middle of Sweden.  
  
"Baby," Louis coos when he walks into the bathroom, immediately wrapping his husband up in his arms, "Shhh, you're good, baby, I've got you, it's okay. You're good."  
  
" _Baby_ ," Harry groans, a fresh batch of tears pouring from his eyes.  
  
Louis laughs, "I thought you wanted this?"  
  
Harry buries his face into Louis' chest. He's suffocating and there's not enough air in his lungs, but he needs Louis to hold him and make him feel as small as he needs to. He's so terrified, fuck. And Louis probably hates him for this, for plotting behind his back and knocking himself up. Louis has told him time and again how much he doesn't want their baby on tour, and what has Harry done? He's gone and gotten himself _pregnant_ , for God's sake. Louis probably hates him.  
  
He explains all of this to Louis between sobs and sniffles, barely understandable through it all. Even his husband's warm palm rubbing at his back doesn't do much because he's expecting to be yelled at. He's expecting all of this to collapse on his face.  
  
God, he's suffocating.  
  
"Love," Louis chuckles. Harry cries even harder. "I could never hate you, you know that."  
  
He presses a kiss to the top of his head before pulling away to cup Harry's overheated face in his small hands. Louis presses a warm kiss to the corner of his mouth, " _Breathe_ , baby."  
  
Harry listens because he knows if he doesn't Louis will get his inhaler out and that's just mortifying at this age. Louis watches Harry in his arms as he takes deep breaths. _Inhale_ , exhale, _inhale_ , exhale, his entire body shaking with nerves.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Louis whispers, eyes moving from Harry's tear-streaked cheeks to his wide green eyes to his worried red lips. "God, you're beautiful."  
  
Harry's breath shakes on the exhale when Louis pulls up his thin shirt and moves his palm to rest on his belly, fingers stretching to cover as much of the taut skin as he can.  
  
"You're glowing so much, baby," he whispers as he rests his forehead against Harry's. Harry preens, his heart still racing, and closes his eyes at the attention. "Carrying my baby. You look so beautiful with our baby, love."  
  
Louis runs his warm palm across Harry's belly and closes his eyes like his husband, letting their mouths find each other the way they always do. Harry knows it must be early, but he swears he feels a flutter in his belly. Baby Tommo must live for Louis' attention, too.  
  
After that night, Pregnant Harry is in full force.  
  
He wears the tightest shirts he can - tighter than before - so his belly is more prominent. He keeps his palm splayed across his bump during concerts and interviews and even in his sleep. His dimples are on full force and he doesn't seem to stop smiling, ever. He's just so happy, is all, he explains to everyone. Louis may have said that he didn't want a baby on tour, but clearly no one was quite ready for Pregnant Harry on tour.  
  
(Louis had explained to Harry that night in Sweden that he doesn't want their baby to grow up on the road like they did. He wants a real home and a real childhood and a real, proper school for their baby. Wants everything and so much more and he wants it with Harry, all of it, always. He wants the best for their baby.)  
  
They manage to get in doctor's visits and prenatal vitamins and an on-the-road midwife all while touring. It's exhausting, but Harry's smile gets wider with every passing day. Every time they're on stage Harry lets the fans know how far along he is. He fits in as many baby puns as he can and honestly, it's bloody embarrassing to watch, but everyone loves it and Harry's the happiest he's ever been.  
  
***  
  
Harry Tomlinson is Louis's baby. Louis knows this.  
  
Harry's got Baby Tommo in his belly - he's been waiting almost eight years for this - and the whole world knows. Their mums cry during every Skype session, the fans send in bibs and onesies and _congratulations!!!_ cards, and Harry is over the moon. He's been trying to get pregnant for as long as Louis' been in his life and it's here, now, finally, and he's glowing.  
  
Louis is taken back every time he looks at Harry because he's _so_ beautiful, fuck, and he wasn't expecting this. He never expected to get the breath knocked out of him every time Harry walks into the room, rubbing his belly and grinning, but that's not much different from when Harry wasn't pregnant, he thinks. He expected to be stressed and panicky - he still is, mostly - but watching Harry flaunt his belly calms him down in a way he can't explain. It makes him feel warm and full and happy, unconditionally happy. He feels like every moment of their life has lead up to this moment, to this path, with Baby Tommo in Harry's big, two-trimesters-in belly. He feels like each and every star in the skies aligns when the cool metal of his wedding ring presses against Harry's skin and Baby Tommo kicks.  
  
He feels like Harry is his baby, in every universe and in this one, and the whole world knows that.  
  
Baby Tommo included.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my apologizes on the inevitable typos/mistakes but you must be used to them by now  
> BIG LOVE!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [on tumblr](http://tornorrows.tumblr.com)


End file.
